Dear Diary
by Bookworm315
Summary: The diary of a witch who is in hiding from the wizarding world with her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- This is my first fan fiction ever. Hope I did ok =/

Disclaimer- The realm of Harry potter is all J K Rowlings. Elsa is mine

August 25

Mood: Overly Excited

Dear Diary,

It came through the window. Her feathers ruffled from the strong wind blowing outside, the letter firmly in her grasp. My parents had told me that it would not come. But it did. Their stories of Hogwarts filled my mind, my heart racing; I grabbed the letter from the unknown owl. "Tough flight?" I asked, giving it an owl treat I had bought for my own owl, Cocoa.

_To Miss Elsa Holden_

_555 Speckled Hare Rd._

_Manchester, NY_

_On the stool by the East facing window_

I opened the letter fully aware of what it had to say to me. I was miraculously accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had no idea why they had asked me to attend their school, considering that I lived in the U.S and am supposed to go to Salem Academy School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter told me about how they have been notified of the magical ability that I posses. Of course I accepted their offer I mean after hearing about my parents time there I was bound to want to attend the school myself! The only problem will be telling my parents about it. I mean we did relocate for a reason. I honestly can't take being surrounded my muggles anymore! I hope there will be some cute boys there with accents! I obviously will be taking you along with me…I can't believe I am talking to a diary but, you are the only thing I can trust to put my thoughts into. Hogwarts has to be great! I wonder what house I will be sorted into seeing as my mom was Slytherin and dad Hufflepuff. I am getting way ahead of myself! I haven't even told my parents about the letter yet but seeing as they are working at their muggle jobs, I guess I will keep writing to you about all these thoughts and emotions I am experiencing!

I sincerely hope that my parents will allow me to attend Hogwarts! Maybe we can just change my last name so no one will know who I really am. Yes, that has to work! No one even knows what I look like…or sound like. Hopefully I will get my first friend. How pathetic is that? I am now 11 years old and I do not have one friend. Hopefully things will change for the better. I am getting a little hungry so I think I am going to stop writing for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2. Please tell me if I am doing all right. I have never written anything like this before. I have never had a diary and I am not an 11 year old girl so it is hard to know for sure how they would act haha._

**Review Response**

**fallingstar93:** Hey! I am glad that you liked it. Thank you for reviewing, you are the only one! And I have never posted a story here before so I was unsure if it appeared with other stories or not haha. This takes place during the time of the Trio. You will recognize some characters when she gets to Hogwarts. The parents are not anyone that you would know. I was considering making them characters that everyone would know but I do not know who to do! Any suggestions? If you don't mind me asking, what is a Mary- Sue? haha I am thinking that it is an average everyday character...am I right? And I like the name as well.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter realm is J K Rowling's. Not mine =[

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 26

Mood- Tired/pissed off

Dear Diary,

I talked to my parents… let's just say that I have locked myself in my room to vent to you for a reason. They lectured me on how we went into hiding for a reason and that I shouldn't jeopardize everything just to go to a school. I was really hoping I could actually learn magic. I guess not. I don't even know what to write anymore…I think I am just going to cry now…I will write later…I think.

August 27

Mood- Elated

Dearest Diary,

I have to tell you something very important! This morning I decided to write to Hogwarts telling them how I really wanted to go to school but couldn't because of my parents. I didn't know who would reply but I found my parents owl and sent it to the school. Not even an hour later I got an owl back from the school! It was addressed from Albus Dumbledore. He told me how he would talk to my parents about the situation and try to pursued them to let me attend.

Tonight I heard my parents talking about how they couldn't believe that the Order would jeopardize their location by sending an owl to their work. I guess that they went to the Order, what ever that is, and talked to Dumbledore about my schooling situation! Then I heard them discussing whether or not they should send me! Obviously they need to decide soon because school starts on the 1st and I need to get my supplies. I really hope that they will let me go. I would learn so much more then I do now. I hate teaching myself, sitting at the kitchen table all day. I don't think I have felt the suns rays in two months. I hear someone! I better hide you.

I do not think my parents saw me hide you away but I must tell you what they have said! Both my parents appeared in my room looking very tired. "Hello Elsa." My mother had said. "Hi Mum." I think that I was totally oblivious to the fact that I was supposed to be ignoring them.

"Your father and I have been thinking about Hogwarts," she had said. "And we have decided that although we have done a lot to protect you from…everything, we think that it would be good for you to go and experience the wizarding world and by going to Hogwarts you can learn to defend yourself, for when you are older but," her voice remained calm "you will have to change your identity, where your from, ect." She trailed off but I was to excited to hear what else she had to say! I just about tackled my parents thanking them.

And with that I am now going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! The only thing that I really care about changing is my last name. Apparently everyone would know who I was if they found out my last name…I may want to look why when I go to school. I will think of something original. Adams perhaps? Maybe Smith… or I can just have my parents decide for me. Mum says that we will be going to a place called Diagon Alley tomorrow. I will definitely tell you all about it! But now I must rest. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow! Night.


End file.
